cinnaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Species List
Total: 218 Beta Galaxy Azmorfa * Azlonians ** Aquatic Azlonians ** Land Azlonians ** Azmorfans * Amorfans ** Azmorfian ** Red Amorfans ** Orange Amorfans ** Yellow Amorfans ** Green Amorfans ** Blue Amorfans ** Purple Amorfans ** Pink Amorfans ** Black Amorfans ** Brown Amorfans ** White Amorfans * Kerpuffles ** Tentuffles * Lagafins * Sonvols * Distotetra Aquamarine * Aquamas * Sharillis * Pouples * Axlotians * Grand Nautilo * Sluggles * Isogins * Eelliphrays * Nautilo * Crabbies * Shellamps * Ursqueaks * Cetacelark * Teuthis * Mer'ange Skyland * Fluzzies * Cucumus Techchia Techchians * Techdroids * Byttlebeeds * Nanobeeds * Jellelectriks Gouloon * Phantomans * Shadrins ** Fake Shadrins * Jackoghosts * Manimunchies * Shreekas * Quinns * Brudelums * Lumietes * Momorigos ** Fruit Eaters ** Red Suckers * Osseus ** Vyliat ** Koroche Prestoria * Pekkites * Shoths * Slammoths * Lazoths Epo Galaxy Froodaloo * Frutians ** Red Frutians ** Yellow Frutians ** Orange Frutians ** Blue Frutians ** Purple Frutians ** Green Frutians Snowie * Glacia * Deerains Patches * Pouchiffe * Plushes * Hatterlings Posher * Spanniaes * Cannies * Momorigos * Blookers Irapea * Ipsies ** Aquatic Ipsies Feuillasia * Magnolias * Leafins * Sunhappies * Deezees * Tulyps * Epinu * Mellowmactus * Echinotus * Peebles * Fleuraises * Pottums Kappa Galaxy Medevla * Elfas ** Drakken Elfas * Baanfas * Dracs ** Shaphem Dracs Salerbe * Salerbies * Sporestools * Coleturies ** Scarabie ** Rino Beet *** Chalco *** Hec ** Bupree Neo Greo * Baves * Flypeers * Dodetane Dream Haven * Dreamies * Pluus ** Crescent Pluus ** Square Pluus ** Circle Pluus ** Throw Pluus Eyerie * Zowians * Shaps ** Tri Shaps ** Circ Shaps ** Squa Shaps ** Hex Shaps * Eyesties Bugroo * Draftlies * Heartins * Flites * Arachnidas * Aragnas Ganymede Galaxy Astriti * Astrites Lacel * Lacelian * Laceldroid Plooshie * Nymmies Speccio * Specians * Togezons Windyrain * Lakiens Beeta Beeta Galaxy Lovey Dovey * Rinlins * Telepans * Rapkins Formis * Morphins Goopie * Shlorps * Blops * Gelatnojellies Automatria * Automatras * Automadroids Artsy * Illustrazers * Painttwirl Etolia * Hoshlings/Novins ** Hoshlings ** Novins * Starvians Orino Galaxy Edon * Notomans Lavallon * Devillons * Minnilons * Volcanoos * Ignitus Goodie * Sweeties * Gatilites * Muffs * Tonions * Vanilies * Mallowmiffs * Takoyans Wollywosh * Lobs Temponia * Buzzies * Crickeeps * Motts Tinkertoy * Bellaclocks * Sprud * Puzzies Deltus Galaxy Hullabaloo * Jestars * Gigglowns Gemma * Gemsters Daturmeso * Darchens Yodelay * Plemoos * Plebaas * Distiotetra Diesse * Baffies * Mentacules * Myntrios * Dabble Lambda Galaxy Aviary * Velvies * Momorigos Terraglow * Dimdiggers * Geoles * Momorigos Battleon * Battlebashers * Distiotetra Cleona * Cleites Joragite * Jorgas * Dliocroc Prisnik * Myarniks Zeta Galaxy Blibright * Lumiphim Estrella * ??? Vie * Arbanches Heliosol * Fotias * Flarebos Aqualun * L'eaus * Dripples Monoceros Galaxy Shock * Electrobats Emona * Grrns Glace * Vanillows Rockin Rollin * Felalum * Inos * Bibliothe Tropimana * Mylios * Ipokkan * Mersirens Lybrus Galaxy D'Vail * Ovits * Rakketti Terigee * Caldonian * Bunbuns Aridia * ??? Eliminna * Novins Kraota * Kraotians Drakkolassa * Hydreea Sigma Galaxy Meg * Jajgets Retessigaun * Ambinura Cryptica * Crainte Punksteam * ??? Inegalia * Inegalians Skoupelli * ??? Xerox Galaxy Hera * ??? Iiroia * Iiroiians Haletis Towers * ??? Non-Planet Geasts * Geasts are beasts that wander around the galaxies. No one knows much about them very well, since they're very rare to see. Non-Physical Planets Cybeet * Bytes * Britters Kathreptis * Reversed Cinnaverse Aliens